


30 Days Of Eiffera

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Eiffera, Alternate Universe - Doug Remembers, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Android!Hera, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Hera is an Android, Idiots in Love, Infinity War - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 30 Days Of Eiffera being adorable in an Everybody Lives/Doug Remembers AU!  Let's get this thing started!





	1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

They all had the day marked on their calendars.  It was over a year since they’d gotten back, and months since they finally won the lawsuit against Goddard Futuristics.  With Renée moving back in with her husband, and Daniel and Isabel rooming together as they worked to plot the downfall of Goddard once and for all, it was sort of decided that Hera would be hooked up to Doug’s apartment.

 

Tonight was going to be different though, he reminded himself as he splashed water on his face.  There was a bed prepared in the other room. Renée would be there to pick them up in an hour. He had disconnected all of her servers and speakers and made sure to have her do a debugging cycle.  It felt weird to see one of his closest friends in boxes.

 

As he climbed into the car, boxes in hand, Renée clearly noticed, but didn’t question his choice in clothes.  He didn’t know why, but he thought it was important to dress nicely for once. Daniel and Isabel would meet them there once it was complete, but it felt right for the two to be here with her the whole time.

 

He found his hand lingering over to one of the wires, holding it tight the whole ride there.

 

Alana was waiting for them when they arrived.  In the waiting room of the facility, he leaned into Renée.  It was a bit tricky given that she was a full head shorter than him, but she didn’t mind.  They waited as the hours ticked by. Jacobi and Lovelace showed up around when the process was scheduled to end.  The two mulled around the room quietly as Daniel sipped his latte.

 

“Excuse me?”  A woman entered the room.  At this point they were the only people there.  “You’re here for…” she flipped through a folder, “...Sensus unit 214?  The experimental android project.”

 

“Is Hera alright?”  Doug stood up so abruptly he almost fell over, his heart was racing a bit.  He had said her name with a certain sharpness. He never wanted to hear her called 214 again.

 

“She’ll be fine, yes.  She’s just going to take a long time to develop proper motor skills.  You can go see her now if you’d like.”

 

He nodded frantically as Renée sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  He noticed the way Alana was gripping Daniel’s hand for comfort. Isabel didn’t seem to mind whi her girlfriend was holding hands with.  Kepler hadn’t come due to his falling out with Jacobi, he also likely didn’t care.

 

Eiffel could feel himself trembling as the woman led them to a room.  He had spent a long time waiting for this. He couldn’t tell why he was worried.  Everything was fine. Hera would be alright.

 

It took a moment for his eyes to register what he was seeing.  This was her, sitting in a wheelchair. Her hair was short and black.  She was an inch or so shorter than him, around the same as Maxwell, but definitely taller than Renée or Daniel.  Her skin was ridiculously pale and almost completely life-like aside from the unnaturally clear complexion. Her eyes were blue and her figure was slim, not curvy, with a medium or so sized chest.

 

“Do-oug?”

 

His eyes widened as he stepped forward.  “Hey, baby. You look… wow.”

 

“Good w-wow or bad wow?”

 

“Spectacular wow,” Maxwell breathed, removing her hand from where it had been slapped over her mouth.  “Hera, you’re… You look amazing! So… life-like. “

 

“Th-Thanks Alan-na.”

 

“She’ll need speech therapy.  The stutter is only a bit resulting from her glitches, mostly due to the fact that she needs to get used to communicating through a physical form rather than speakers.”

 

Renée nodded a bit, approaching her friend carefully.  “Hera, this is… incredible. I’m- I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Th-Thank you, C-Com- Renée.”  She responded happily to all the compliments from her awed friends, listening as they were all filled in on the details of her therapy and looking after her.

 

“I can push the wheelcha-” Maxwell offered before Doug cut her off by reaching for the handles.

 

“I’ve… I’ve got it,” he smiled, and Hera attempted a smile back at him.  He took a deep breath, beginning to steer the chair out of the door. Once they reached the car, he and Alana carefully helped her into the middle seat so that they could squish in on either side to help stabilize her.

 

He couldn’t help but stare the entire drive.  He could never really pinpoint exactly what he had thought or hoped she’d look like, but this was perfect.  She was perfect. Much like he had held on to the wire on the drive there, he found his hand snaking over to hers.  She tried to squeeze as best she could, but her motor skills were barely existent. She let her head drop over to his shoulder.

  
His heart fluttered a little as it hit him.   _Everything that happened up there was behind them.  This was the start of their new lives._


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These do skip around in time a bit in case you're curious.

“Morning sweetheart,” he groaned, rolling over.  They had started sleeping in the same room since the first night she got her body.  He had prepared the guest room for her, but she really hadn’t wanted to be alone, and he couldn’t blame her.  After they had kissed the first time, then had an honest to god talk about their relationship, it was only natural for them to keep staying together.

 

“Mmmgggh.”  She squeezed her eyes closed tighter and scooted towards him.  It’s hard for a couple to get up in the morning when neither of them are morning people.

 

He opened his eyes, facing her and reaching a hand up to her hair.  “Y’know, back on the Hephaestus, you have no idea how badly I longed for this.  For you to be here with me.”

 

“I… I r-really wa-wanted that too.  It was a-awful. N-Not being able to b-be wi-ith you like this.”  She yawned, curling up and opening her eyes. “I hated it.”

 

He hummed, rubbing his thumb down her ear.  “We’ll never have to be apart again, beautiful.”  He wrapped his leg around hers. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

 

“Th-That night not b-be s-so horrible,” she muttered, nuzzling in.


	3. Day 3 - Gaming

“How are you so bad at this?”

 

“Shut u-up!  Once I-I properly de-evelop my motor ski-” she muttered, as her avatar died yet again.  “I know a-all the tacti-ics, I ju-ust can’t…”

 

“Sssh, s’okay baby, I’m just better than you at something.  Not the end of the world.”

 

“Nuh-uh, I ca-an do it, I-” she let out a frustrated scream as she flailed with the remote, clearly attempting to throw it, instead it just rolled onto the floor.  “Th-This isn’t fa-air.”

 

He realized this likely wasn’t the best opportunity for teasing.  At the moment, she still had the motor skills of a baby, she could barely mash the buttons.  “Hey, it’s okay sweetheart. I’m sorry.”

 

“I-I just-  I kn-know I can d-do it.  B-But I…”

 

“S’alright, babe,” he muttered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  “Hey, I got an idea.” He smiled, reaching one arm behind his back. “M’kay, let’s play now.”

 

“Y-You’re on.”


	4. Day 4 - On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Eiffera do on their date nights, you ask? They watch Infinity War, cry, and get Steak N' Shake.

“Hera, babe, it’s okay-  I-I’ts not real right? I mean- they wouldn’t!  W-Would they? Would they, Hera?!”

 

“I-I don’t…”  They were both crying.

 

“I’m really glad we didn’t eat before this…  It would have come back up by now.” Doug was curled up on the ground in a Spider-Man costume.  The couple were starting to get a few strange looks from passersby, but not many, considering everyone had seen what movie they just walked out of.

 

“I’m not sure I can eat after that.”  She clutched his hand, waiting for him to be done on the floor.  Hera technically didn’t need to eat. She couldn’t even digest properly, dealing with the food she’d consumed over the day was a very and messy process, but she had artificial taste buds and a working mouth.  Nevertheless, the sentiment behind her lack of appetite was there.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to recover.”

 

“I-I know.”  She helped him up gently.  “Come on, we’ve s-still got to go to dinner.”

 

“Mmmmnnn.... Hera?”

 

“Yes?”  She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, then turned to do the same to his.

 

“Can you carry me, babe?”

 

“Y-Yeah, of course.”

 

“Thanks, doll,” he mumbled, clearly zoned out, as he was hoisted onto her back.  “Love you, baby.”

 

“Love you too, Doug.”

 

He pressed his face in closer.  “Don’t want you to disintegrate and disappear.  Promise you won’t?”

 

“I promise I won’t disintegrate and disappear.”

 

“Good.  Where are we having dinner?  W-Will I be allowed to cry there?”

 

“You can cry at Steak N’ Shake at eleven p.m.  I’ll cry with you. You won’t have to change ”

 

He sniffed.  “I like date nights.  This one was soul crushing though.”

 

“I like them too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S  
> If you're thinking 'who would see Infinity War in a Spider-Man costume then cry on the floor afterwards?' The answer is my friend Jack, who did this when we saw IW together. He also sobbed into my hair the whole time despite the fact that we brought tissues.


End file.
